Staking of new trees and other plants to prevent the trees from falling over and becoming uprooted during storms and high winds is a common practice. However, the tree stakes typically extend upward out of the ground at three or more locations around the trunk of the tree. The stakes are both unsightly and a nuisance to anyone preforming lawn or tree maintenance, as the stakes extend around the tree above the ground. Additionally, the stakes may be a hazard causing bodily harm as the typically metal stakes rust or undergo wear and tear, particularly to children whom may be attracted to play with the stakes as a toy.